No, I am your Father!
by GregTH. The Eleventh Espada
Summary: "No Shinigami has ever even heard of Star Wars…and Ichigo Kurosaki is a Gullible Idiot who'll believe anything I Say…Meh, What The Hell" Aizen Shrugged "I'll Give it a Shot"


**NO, I AM YOUR FATHER!**

"Lord Aizen?" The Blind Traitor to the Soul Society said as he looked around for his Master, Right after they felt The Privion Espada's Reiatsu drop, Aizen and Gin had took off stating that they finally had some time to see _"It"_…Whatever _It_ was...

"We're in Here Kaname" Came his Voice

_Kaname Proceeded to Walk into the Monitor Room of Las Noches, Where Aizen and Gin were sitting down, Watching a Certain Film…_

_"With our Combined Strength, We can end this destructive Conflict and Bring Order to the Galaxy!"_

"Pass the Popcorn" Gin said as Aizen passed said food product

"What is that Sound?" Tosen asked

"Star Wars" Aizen Explained "The Empire Strikes Back to be Precise"

"Star What?" Tosen asked, Confused "I've never heard of Such a thing…"

"No one in the Soul Society has" Gin Said as he scoffed down a Hand full of Popcorn "It's only available in the World of the Living"

_"I'll Never Join You!"_

_"If you only Knew the Power of the Dark Side!"_

"What's going on?" Tosen asked

"Darth Vader is trying to Get Luke Skywalker to Join Him" Gin Explained as he swallowed the Mound of Popcorn

"Right after he cut his hand off" Aizen said with a Smirk "I Like his Style…"

_"Obi-Wan Never told you what happened to your father…"_

_"He Told me Enough!"_

"Popcorn" Aizen Said as Gin Passed it

_"He Told me you killed him!"_

_"No..."_

Aizen and Gin, and Even Tosen raised an eyebrow at this

_"I __**AM **__Your Father"_

Aizen Immediately Choked on his Popcorn, It took Several Seconds of Gin and Tosen smacking him on the Back to force the accursed Puffed Corn out of Aizen's throat

"I DID **NOT **SEE THAT COMING!" Aizen Shouted

"Ho-ly Crap!" Gin shouted in Awe

"I Haven't even seen the Movie but…Damn" Tosen Whistled, Just as He Finished Talking, They felt Some Reiatsu fly

"It's Them…" Gin Groaned

"Let us Go" Tosen Nodded as he and Gin left the room…But they failed to Notice had Stayed Behind…stroking his Chin…

_"No Shinigami has ever even heard of Star Wars…and Ichigo Kurosaki is a Gullible Idiot who'll believe anything I Say…Meh, What The Hell" Aizen Shrugged "I'll Give it a Shot"_

_**LATER**_

_Aizen has Just got done Explaining his Plan to Destroy Karakura through Bakudo #73…Now it was time_

**"And Before I go…I'd like to Talk to you…Ichigo Kurosaki"**

"Me?" Ichigo said out loud

"Why does he want to Speak with Ichigo?" Rukia asked no one in particular

**"Do You Really Want to side with these Weaklings Kurosaki? If you Joined me…then we could put an end to this Pointless War!"**

_Everyone's Eyes were Glued on Ichigo_

"Go the hell" Ichigo Scoffed "I'll Never Join you!"

**"If you only knew the Power of the Hollow Side…"**

_Aizen began to Smirk…now was the time_

**"Urahara…He Never Told you about your Father did he?"**

"H-His Father" Renji Stuttered

"What does his Father have to with this?" Byakuya asked

"The Hell are you talking about?" Ichigo shouted "My Father is annoying Prick who kicks me in the face every morning!"

**"No Kurosaki..."**

Everyones eye's widened at this, They all looked at Ichigo and noticed his confused look…then it happened

**"I AM YOUR FATHER!"**

Rukia Gasped at this, Renji shouted "WHAT THE FLYING F-!", Byakuya's Jaw Practically Dropped to his Feet, Kenpachi's eye's Widened, Unohana, Isana and Hanataro damn well nearly fainted, Uryu and Orihime on the other hand…were not so gullible

"Yeah Okay…I'm that Stupid" He Groaned

**"…FUCK!"**

**"Hahahaha!"**

**"SHUT IT GIN!"**

**"You Actually Thought that'd work?"**

**"YOU TOO TOSEN!"**

Meanwhile…Ichigo just stood there…Confused

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He Yelled

* * *

I've Actually had this in the Back of my mind for a While now, It's only tonight that I Finally Decided to jot this down...After Reading an Ulquihime One-Shot...Heh...You Figure that one out...

Also on a Side-Note, This is actually my First Bleach Fic that didn't include any Ichiruki...I...I feel so...Unnatural without it...

On another Side-Note, Fan of my other Bleach One Shot "The Daily Routine of a Hollow"?, Well good news, I'm Preparing a Sequel based on Zangetsu and Hichigo

Until then, Peace Out, Allons-Y and all that other Fun Stuff inbetween


End file.
